Racconti delle Stagioni
by Lady Memory
Summary: Una miscellanea di piccoli racconti (e poesie) ispirati dalla Sfida delle Stagioni del sito Magie Sinister. Archiviati qui in ordine di creazione. ITALIAN ONLY.
1. Primo giorno d'estate

**RACCONTI DELLE STAGIONI**

Una raccolta di piccoli pezzi scritti nell'arco di vari mesi, seguendo la Sfida delle Stagioni proposta dal sito Magie Sinister.

Appartengono alla stessa Sfida anche le mie storie: "Quattro picnic, un matrimonio", "Il giorno dei gigli" e "Conta di primavera", che sono già state pubblicate su questo sito separatamente.

L'intento è quello di riunire questi nuovi segmenti (racconti e, ahimè, poesie) in un unico gruppo, per archiviarli in ordine consecutivo.

...~O~...

 **ESTATE**

 **Hogwarts, 1971, primo giorno d'estate**

by Lady Memory

 _Il primo giorno di vacanze del suo primo anno di scuola, Severus scopre di avere un amico speciale.  
_

 _Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati._

 **...  
**  
Sole.

Luce che per un momento ferisce le pupille.

Silenzio.

Poi l'impatto crudele con la terra.

Dolore.

Risate.

Mulinelli di pulviscolo nell'aria calda.

E rumore di passi in fuga.

Stordito, l'odore pungente della polvere ancora nelle narici, il ragazzo si passò lentamente una mano sul viso e si accigliò, vedendo una macchia rossa allargarsi tra le sue dita. Il sangue adesso cadeva in gocce regolari, imbrattando il verde argento della divisa di seconda mano che gli scherzi di quegli stupidi Grifondoro avevano già messo a dura prova nel corso dell'anno.

La rabbia si coagulò in frustrazione, ma il ragazzo soffocò i singhiozzi che salivano prepotenti dentro di lui. A cosa serviva piangere infatti? Cupamente, cercò di frenare la piccola emorragia e pensò che Hogwart si era rivelato infinitamente peggiore di quanto i suoi sogni e i racconti di sua madre gli avessero fatto sperare…

Per l'ennesima volta, quei piccoli bastardi l'avevano attaccato in gruppo - la risatina eccitata di Peter Minus gli risuonava ancora nelle orecchie – ma per fortuna qualcosa li aveva interrotti quasi subito, così lui se l'era cavata meglio del previsto. Grazie al cielo, Lily non era lì a vedere la sua disfatta. Purtroppo i guai cominciavano adesso. Nel giro di pochi minuti avrebbe dovuto prendere la carrozza e poi il treno, ma i suoi vestiti erano sporchi e macchiati, e per quel che poteva capire, aveva un brutto taglio sul labbro e sicuramente un livido sul viso e forse qualcos'altro ancora…

La stoffa della divisa era lacerata là dove Sirius Black l'aveva strattonato… Il ragazzo considerò malinconicamente il resto del suo abbigliamento; non avrebbe fatto in tempo a chiedere aiuto agli elfi, e neanche avrebbe saputo come fare. I professori? Forse, ma a quale di loro rivelare cosa era successo? E soprattutto, dove trovarli? La scuola era finita, e in giro sembravano esserci solo studenti. E studenti pronti a prenderlo in giro per quel che gli era successo.

Immaginò l'ira di suo padre e il cupo risentimento di sua madre al vederlo arrivare così malconcio e con l'abito rovinato. La paura per un attimo gli paralizzò il cervello. Non sapeva come fare. Nel corso dell'anno aveva imparato ogni sorta di incantesimi difensivi, ma niente che lo aiutasse in un simile frangente. Gli elfi avevano sempre riparato i suoi vestiti, e Madama Pomfrey aveva curato tutte le sue ferite… eccetto quelle al suo orgoglio.

Se almeno sua madre fosse andata da sola ad attenderlo in stazione, avrebbe potuto sistemargli lei la divisa, con la magia, come faceva di nascosto a casa. Invece gli aveva fatto sapere, con commovente tenerezza, che all'arrivo sarebbe stato presente anche suo padre. Dopo un anno passato senza vedere il figlio, Tobias riscopriva sentimenti paterni, e proprio nel momento sbagliato. A vederlo conciato così, quanto sarebbe durato quel rigurgito d'affetto?

Merlino, un litigio appena arrivato a casa e per di più con suo padre! Proprio il modo giusto di iniziare l'estate… Il ragazzo strinse i denti e si augurò che il treno non partisse mai, o quantomeno, deragliasse in corsa. Almeno avrebbe avuto una scusa per la divisa sbrindellata.

Poi un'ombra si allungò sul terreno e diventò sempre più lunga; a quel punto, il ragazzo capì perché questa volta il gioco dei suoi tormentatori era durato così poco. Stava arrivando un adulto, e gli altri non avevano voluto farsi pescare sul fatto. Così sarebbe toccato a lui ancora una volta. Il danno e le beffe. L'offesa e il rimprovero.

Il ragazzo alzò il viso e i suoi occhi incontrarono lo sguardo interrogativo di un immenso omone barbuto. Un cane, un enorme bracco sbavoso dagli occhi umidi, lo seguiva scodinzolando lentamente e ansimando per il caldo. Il ragazzo ebbe un attimo di smarrimento di fronte a quelle due creature colossali, poi ricordò chi era il gigante che gli stava davanti: Rubeus Hagrid, il guardacaccia. L'adulto meno temuto dagli studenti, nonché il personaggio più beffeggiato dal gruppo dei Serpeverde.

Il ragazzo pensò che sarebbe potuto andargli peggio. Quell'uomo gigantesco dimostrava una grande imponenza fisica ma certo non aveva l'autorità di un insegnante. Si preparò ad una risposta sprezzante. Almeno avrebbe sfogato su qualcuno la rabbia che aveva in corpo.

Ma l'omone non pareva avere intenzioni ostili, anzi sembrava stranamente preoccupato.

"Ehi! Che ti è successo?" chiese, inclinando il testone cespuglioso. "Sei caduto? Ti sei fatto male?"

Le parole gli salirono alle labbra prima che potesse frenarle. "Mi hanno spinto giù dal muretto per divertirsi."

"Ah!" disse il gigante, accigliandosi. "Che scherzo stupido! Chi è stato?"

Il ragazzo ebbe la forte tentazione di rispondere con la lista dei suoi persecutori. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto. In fondo erano solo quattro. Per tutto l'anno, erano stati sempre soprattutto quei quattro: James Potter e Sirius Black, ricchi e popolari tanto quanto lui era povero e solitario; quel viscido esemplare di Peter Minus, spettatore entusiasta del tormento altrui; e poi Remus Lupin, che chiaramente disapprovava ma non faceva mai niente per fermare la brutalità degli altri tre.

Aveva già i nomi sulla punta della lingua quando ricordò che lui era un Serpeverde, e quegli altri invece erano Grifondoro, e godevano della simpatia di quasi tutti gli insegnanti, che chiudevano spesso un occhio davanti alle loro scappatelle, specialmente quando i coinvolti erano Potter e Black. Persino Silente, il preside, sorrideva quando gli riferivano dell'ultima trovata dei fantastici quattro. Ovvio, era un Grifondoro anche lui… e da che Casa veniva Hagrid?

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e disse laconicamente, "Non lo so, non li ho visti…"

Poi però gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi. Che ingiustizia non poterli neanche denunciare! Desiderò che Hagrid si fosse trovato più vicino per poterli vedere direttamente in azione; chissà se magari, forte com'era, sarebbe intervenuto in sua difesa?

L'omone lo considerò con uno sguardo stranamente acuto e tuttavia pieno di compassione. "Fa più male dentro che fuori, non è vero?" disse pianamente.

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi. Come poteva saperlo?

Il gigante adesso alzava le spalle con un sospiro e si sedeva sul muretto accanto a lui. "Eh sì, è proprio uno scherzo stupido. Ma sai, i ragazzi sono imprudenti, e non pensano che ci fanno del male agli altri. O che gli altri ci rimangono male. E' successo anche a me quando ero piccolo."

 _Piccolo?_ Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte. "Non ci credo," disse in tono chiaramente scettico, misurando con un'occhiata eloquente le dimensioni di quell'uomo immenso.

Ma Hagrid si chinò con aria complice. "Se ti dico un segreto, sai mantenerlo?"

Perplesso, il ragazzo fece segno di sì.

"Ecco, vedi, io sono grosso. E questa non è una cosa che puoi nascondere. Tu penserai che siccome sono così grosso, non ho problemi a difendermi. E invece non è vero. Gli altri avevano sempre qualcosa da dirmi contro, e qualche scherzo da farmi. Sembrava che io a loro proprio non ci piacevo. E allora sai che cosa ho fatto?"

Incuriosito, il ragazzo mosse la testa per dire che no, non lo sapeva, ma avrebbe proprio voluto saperlo.

"Mi sono fatto degli altri amici. Amici che erano contenti di stare con me e non ci importava se ero grosso e goffo. Ecco, vedi, amici come lui. Come Odino."

E indicò l'enorme bracco sbavoso che si era appisolato ai loro piedi e che alzò la testa al sentirsi chiamare.

Il ragazzo lo guardò. Poi rispose, abbassando la testa e ammettendo la sua inferiorità in questo campo, "Io non ho animali."

"Ah sì, capisco. Ma se vuoi, te ne rimedio uno io da tenere in camerata, un bel gattino o un gufetto. Che cosa dici, ti piacerebbe?"

Per quanto tentato, il ragazzo scosse nuovamente il capo. "Non potrei portarli con me. Mio padre non vuole "bestie" a casa."

"A casa, eh? Oh, ma è vero!" Hagrid sembrò accorgersi della situazione solo in quel momento. "Tra poco devi partire. E guarda come sei conciato."

A quel tono di sincero interessamento, parole di sconforto sfuggirono nuovamente dalle labbra del ragazzo. "Mio padre me le suona se arrivo così…"

"Sciocchezze! Adesso ti aiuto io. Un guardacaccia ha sempre robe utili per questi casi. Sapessi quante volte mi faccio male nella foresta!"

L'omone aprì la sua bisaccia e tirò fuori un vasetto con un unguento dall'odore fortemente aromatico.

"Ecco", disse, spalmandoglielo sul viso con sorprendente delicatezza. Il ragazzo si sentì subito meglio. "Grazie", mormorò stupito.

"La divisa si è strappata, ma ci vuol poco a sistemarla," aggiunse Hagrid, strizzandogli l'occhio. Il gigante estrasse ago e filo, poi si guardò intorno. "Vedi qualcuno?" sussurrò.

"No", mormorò il ragazzo, incuriosito e speranzoso. Hagrid si illuminò. "Allora posso farlo", dichiarò con un sorrisone di complicità. "Tu però non dire niente."

" _Reparo_ ", esclamò, indicando il colletto con l'ago. Istantaneamente, la stoffa si ricucì. Poi il gigante mise in piedi il ragazzo e gli spolverò la divisa dalla polvere con abili colpi delle manone, senza fargli male.

"Ecco, così tuo padre nemmeno se ne accorge," dichiarò soddisfatto. "Però poi ci devi parlare a tua madre che lo sistema meglio. Sono maghi tutti e due i tuoi?"

"No, solo la mamma," rispose il ragazzo, guardandosi il vestito risanato, ancora incredulo per tanta fortuna.

"Ah bene, non importa", disse Hagrid vagamente, ma sembrava che stesse pensando ad altro.

"Sai, ho capito chi sei tu", aggiunse infatti dopo un momento di evidente riflessione.

Il ragazzo si preoccupò. "Davvero?" rispose con un certo timore. _Che si fosse messo nei guai, dopo tutto?_

"Tu non ti chiami Snape, Severus Snape?" chiese Hagrid, e fece un gran sorrisone.

"Sì…. ma come fai a saperlo?" disse il ragazzo, rincuorato da quel sorriso.

"Lo so perché sai chi mi parla sempre di te? Il professor Slughorn."

La notizia era incredibile, e Severus sussultò. "Cosa? E perché?"

"Ehhhh… Dice che sei bravissimo a pozioni", dichiarò Hagrid scuotendo il testone con aria di importanza come per sottolineare la verità delle sue parole. "Dice che siete i migliori della sua classe. Tu e quella bella ragazzina che ha i genitori babbani. Quella che si chiama Lily. Dice che siete fantastici tutti e due."

Il sole estivo assunse una sfumatura più intensa agli occhi di Severus, e il cuore gli si aprì ad una felicità indicibile.

"Sai," spiegò Hagrid, quasi a scusarsi di sapere tutte quelle cose, "sono io che gli porto dalla foresta alcune delle robe che gli servono per le vostre lezioni, e allora lui mi parla di voi e mi racconta quanto siete bravi."

"Davvero? Davvero dice questo?" Severus chiese avidamente, desideroso di sentirsi ripetere quella lode che arrivava da una fonte inaspettata ma sicuramente sincera.

"Ma certo. Perché dovrei dirti bugie? Non è vero che sei bravo?" Hagrid rispose con disarmante semplicità.

"Beh, ecco, sì," Severus ammise finalmente, soprattutto a se stesso, e si sentì improvvisamente orgoglioso.

"E Lily non è brava anche lei?" chiese poi Hagrid.

"Oh sì, tantissimo," rispose impetuosamente Severus. Poi mormorò con aria timida (sentiva di potersi confidare), "Lily è la mia migliore amica."

Hagird annuì con un cenno d'intesa. "E' carina, vero?"

Il ragazzo arrossì, e Hagrid gli fece di nuovo l'occhiolino. Per un lungo momento, Severus apprezzò la simpatia e la gentilezza istintiva di quell'omone che i suoi compagni disprezzavano o prendevano regolarmente in giro.

Poi Hagrid ridiventò serio. "Ma io ti faccio perdere tempo qui. Devi andare, o perderai il treno."

Severus si risvegliò dai suoi sogni beati. "E' vero, è tardi. Io… grazie, Hagrid!"

Il gigante sfoderò di nuovo un sorrisone. "Non ti preoccupare. Siamo amici adesso, vero?" E tese una mano grande come un remo.

"Amici", confermò Severus gravemente, inserendo la sua mano in quella di Hagrid, dove subito scomparve come inghiottita.

Il gigante lo guardò con simpatia; poi, dall'alto della sua statura che gli permetteva di vedere più lontano esclamò, tutto agitato, "Presto, devi andare, stanno salendo sulle carrozze!"

Al sentire l'eccitazione del padrone, il bracco si rimise in piedi ed emise un ringhio, ma Severus non si allarmò.

"Grazie, Hagrid," disse ancora, non trovando un altro modo di esprimere la sua gratitudine, poi si avviò correndo verso il luogo di raduno, girandosi dopo qualche passo per guardare indietro.

Hagrid era rimasto fermo e sorrideva, agitando la manona in un saluto. "Ci rivediamo a settembre!" gridò.

...

Severus adesso correva.

Faceva caldo, ma lui non lo sentiva.

Era in ritardo, e rischiava una sgridata, ma tutto questo non gli importava più.

I suoi vestiti erano di nuovo presentabili, e la sua faccia non aveva più tagli o lividi, e tuttavia non era questa la cosa essenziale.

Perché adesso aveva un nuovo amico, qualcuno che era completamente diverso da lui, eppure lo capiva. L'estate non poteva cominciare meglio.

Alle sue spalle, Hagrid sospirò e chiamò il cane, preparandosi a tornare a casa. Poi, come colto da un pensiero improvviso, alzò la testa di nuovo e vide il ragazzo arrivare tra i compagni tutto ansante per la corsa, mescolandosi al gruppo vociante dei Serpeverde da cui fu accolto con pacche cameratesche e grida festose incomprensibili a quella distanza.

Il volto di Hagrid si rischiarò in uno dei suoi enormi sorrisi buoni.

"E' un bravo ragazzo ed è anche molto in gamba," dichiarò al maestoso bracco che lo seguiva pigramente. "Sono sicuro che resteremo amici."

E fischiettando allegro, l'omone si incamminò verso casa.

...

 **PICCOLA POESIA D'ESTATE**

Mi stai parlando! Sento la tua voce

nel canto di un fringuello sbarazzino,

nell'ondeggiare tremulo di un fiore,

nel frusciante trifoglio del giardino.

E io rispondo… con parole nuove,

le parole che avrei voluto dire;

sfavillanti d' amore come il sole.

Le parole che adesso puoi sentire.


	2. Pensieri d'autunno

**Pensieri d'autunno**

by Lady Memory

 _Le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, il capo chino come a cercare qualcosa, Severus Snape cammina lentamente sulla riva ciottolosa del lago.  
_

Come sempre, grazie a JKRowling per gli splendidi personaggi che ha saputo regalarci e grazie per averci permesso di infiltrarci a nostra volta nel suo mondo magico.

...~O~...

 **AUTUNNO**

Le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, il capo chino come a cercare qualcosa, Severus Snape cammina lentamente sulla riva ciottolosa del lago.

E' solo, ma questa è la regola da quando Albus Dumbledore lo ha imposto come professore a studenti che gli sono quasi coetanei. A molti degli insegnanti non è piaciuta questa decisione, ed hanno arricciato il naso di fronte alla sua figura allampanata. Giovane, troppo giovane, e poi, con quel passato alle spalle…

Persino coloro che sembravano disposti ad accettarlo – Minerva tra i primi - con l'andare dei mesi non sono riusciti a smettere di guardarlo con aria dubbiosa: è vero che il processo lo ha riabilitato, ma il ragazzo si sarà proprio pentito? Sarà davvero possibile fidarsi?

Ecco perché Severus non ha amici - né tra i professori né tra gli studenti - che lo accompagnino in queste passeggiate all'aperto. Per fortuna, Severus ama la solitudine. E d'altra parte, a chi potrebbe confidare i suoi pensieri, i suoi dubbi, il suo dolore? Il suo cuore è votato al silenzio dopo ciò che è accaduto. E' un giuramento che lo lega ormai per sempre.

Severus cammina, e il mantello si allarga dietro di lui, ondeggiando al ritmo dei suoi passi.

La giornata è quieta e leggermente fredda, segno di un autunno incipiente. Mormorando lieve in un moto perpetuo, il lago riflette la pacata serenità del cielo che lo sovrasta. Non ci sono voci, non ci sono rumori a turbarne la pace, ma solo il placido sciabordare delle onde che colpiscono ritmicamente la riva, interrotto ogni tanto da un suono che somiglia ad un sospiro, quando un'onda più lunga - o più audace delle altre - sale quasi a lambire gli stivali del viandante.

E mentre Severus cammina, la sera scende leggera e le nuvole si ammassano nell'aria, arricciandosi in candide volute e sfilacciandosi nella brezza lieve. Avvolti dal bagliore dorato del tramonto, gli alberi si accendono di toni fiammanti, mentre le foglie oscillano come per salutare il giorno che scompare. Pennellate di colore sempre più cupe attraversano l'orizzonte, trasformando i contorni ruvidi delle montagne in morbide curve sfumate.

E finalmente, gradatamente, tutto il paesaggio si ammanta d'ombra, mentre nel cupo velluto del cielo le stelle risplendono di luce fredda.

Questo è il momento aspettato da Severus, il motivo del suo lungo cammino.

Seduto su un masso muschioso, il mento appoggiato sulle mani intrecciate, il ragazzo si immerge nella contemplazione degli astri, per poi incantarsi a guardarne il riflesso nel tremulo ondeggiare del lago.

Lentamente, la luna si è alzata, maestosa e pallida potenza arcana, e la sua luce argentea ora traccia una scia luminosa sulle acque tranquille, un sentiero splendente che pare invitare Severus a seguirlo.

Oh, quanto vorrebbe poter andare, Severus! Quanto vorrebbe poter valicare il confine che lo divide da un'altra vita, da quel mondo tanto lontano dove sono rinchiuse ormai le sue speranze!

Ma la notte è gelosa dei suoi tesori, e non permette che ai suoi favoriti di goderne.

Il sospiro delle onde si attenua. Il sentiero è inghiottito da un'ombra nera. Spinta dal vento, una nuvola cupa ha avvolto la luna, cancellando quell'attimo di pace perfetta. Ancora una volta, il cielo di Scozia rende omaggio alla sua capricciosa incostanza e danza di gioia impetuosa, spingendo le nubi nell'aria come un bizzarro pastore.

Le prime gocce cominciano a cadere; ancora immerso nei suoi sogni, incurante delle ditate umide che la pioggia dipinge sulle sue guance, il ragazzo si alza barcollando e si avvia verso il castello che ormai è diventato la sua casa.

Cammina trasognato, senza fretta, avvolgendosi nel nero mantello. E perché poi dovrebbe correre? Nessuno lo sgriderà per il ritardo. Nessuno ormai si preoccupa più se Severus ritorna ad ore inoltrate, o se per una sera il suo posto al tavolo dei professori rimane vuoto. Persino colui che un giorno gli aveva promesso salvezza non avrà che un'occhiata distratta per il rientro del ragazzo… se mai lo noterà.

Severus lo sa, e pensa che, giustamente, non merita altro. Nella sua breve vita, ha già commesso errori irreparabili, e il pensiero di ciò che è accaduto - e di come lui non sia stato capace di impedirlo - trasforma ogni suo giorno in una lotta disperata e cupa.

Il ragazzo china il capo. La sua anima si è macchiata di tenebra, così come è tenebroso adesso il cielo riflesso nel lago.

Solo una piccola scia luminosa è rimasta, la stessa che Severus è venuto a cercare questa notte.

Una piccola traccia splendente a ricordargli la via…

...

 ** _Parole in un giorno d'autunno_**

 _Amico tu mi chiami? Io non lo sono._

 _Non sono che uno specchio opaco e muto_

 _a cui del tuo riflesso tu fai dono._

 _E neppure ti chiedo di parlarmi,_

 _ma solo di lasciare ch'io ti serva._

 _La gioia nei tuoi occhi è già compenso._

 _Non ho diritti oppure privilegi,_

 _ma vivere lambito dalla luce_

 _che ti circonda, per me è già gaudio immenso._

 _Perdonami perciò per il mio ardire,_

 _dimentica, se puoi, la mia presenza._

 _Sarò per te quell'ombra che accompagna_

 _Devota il trascinar della tua veste,_

 _sul viottolo di foglie polverose_

 _nel breve autunno della tua esistenza._


	3. Cantico di Halloween

**Cantico di Halloween**

by Lady Memory

 _Una donna, un personaggio misterioso e la notte di Halloween. Come si intrecciano queste tre entità con la vita di Severus e Lily?_

 _Ispirato dal buon vecchio Dickens..._

 _Come sempre, grazie a JK Rowling per gli splendidi personaggi che ha saputo regalarci e grazie per averci permesso di infiltrarci a nostra volta nel suo mondo magico._

...~O~...

 **HALLOWEEN**

Quando la donna aprì la porta, vide una figura maestosa scrutarla attraverso un cappuccio che lasciava intravedere solo gli occhi.

"Sono venuto per adempiere alla sua richiesta," disse lo sconosciuto visitatore con voce grave.

Sconvolta, la donna fece un passo indietro, portandosi una mano alla bocca.

"La mia… richiesta?" disse con voce tremante. No, non poteva essere vero!

"Sono anni che il suo messaggio batte alla nostra porta chiedendo di essere ascoltato. Vorrebbe farmi credere che non sa di cosa parlo?"

Parve alla donna che qualcosa di incorporeo e freddo - oh, molto freddo! - l'attraversasse tutta come una lama. Nonostante l'orrida sensazione, di colpo il suo terrore svanì ed una speranza ansiosa si fece strada dentro di lei, cancellando ogni sua esitazione.

"Dunque sono stata esaudita!" esclamò con fervore. "Ma come può essere possibile tutto questo? Non mi dirà che lei viene da…"

"Non mi è permesso dire il mio nome," rispose il misterioso personaggio con accento sepolcrale. "Ma nulla vieta che lei riesca ad indovinarlo e ad indovinare il luogo da cui provengo."

"Io… io penso di saperlo," sussurrò la donna, vinta di nuovo da un timore oscuro. "Eppure non capisco perché proprio io e proprio adesso."

"Il suo nome è molto ben conosciuto da coloro che mi hanno mandato. Qualcuno che ha personalmente interceduto per lei ha amici potenti. Di più non posso dire."

La donna rialzò il capo.

"Cosa devo fare?" chiese risolutamente allo straniero incappucciato.

"E' molto semplice, se ne ha il coraggio," questi rispose. "Deve venire con me."

E dicendo questo, sollevò una mano in un gesto di comando. Una forma oblunga e grigiastra si modellò nell'aria e rimase sospesa, fluttuando agevolmente come priva di peso. Lei fissò l'oggetto che si era creato ed ebbe un sussulto: un Pensatoio! I suoi occhi si rivolsero esitanti al misterioso visitatore, che chinò la testa e ricambiò quella muta domanda con uno sguardo freddo.

"E' sicura di volerlo fare? Una volta deciso, non si può più tornare indietro."

Lei inspirò profondamente. "Sì. E' quello che ho sempre desiderato."

"Allora mi dia la mano," la maestosa figura disse semplicemente.

Con un breve inchino, entrambi si tuffarono nell'oscurità del liquido argenteo che vorticava pigramente davanti a loro.

...

Quando atterrò da quella capriola soprannaturale, la donna aprì gli occhi per guardarsi attorno. Erano arrivati in un cortile circondato da possenti mura di pietra grigia. Una piccola folla si aggirava in quello spazio, spostandosi continuamente in ogni direzione come rivoli di un torrente. Erano tutti ragazzi e ragazze, e indossavano abiti che somigliavano ad una divisa, caratterizzati dalle sciarpe colorate che portavano attorno al collo.

"Hogwarts!" mormorò la donna con beato stupore. "Allora era vero, il mio desiderio è stato esaudito!"

"Dopo quel che è successo, ne dubitava?" rispose lo straniero accanto a lei con un tono che voleva essere severo. Ma anche lui sembrava risentire prodigiosamente dell'atmosfera che li circondava. La sua voce aveva improvvisamente acquisito un'intensità che prima mancava e che lo rendeva stranamente umano, vulnerabile.

Forse fu per questo che lei gli si rivolse con deferenza, dicendo, "E adesso dove andiamo, professor Silente?"

"Ha indovinato il mio nome," rispose lui burbero, "e questo mi permette di lasciarla libera."

"Cosa vuol dire?" chiese lei, preoccupata.

"Io sono qui solo come messaggero…" mormorò lui, poi rialzò il cappuccio mostrando finalmente il viso e il naso sottile sormontato dagli occhiali a mezzaluna. La donna si scoprì intenta a guardare quel volto così anziano da sembrare senza tempo, e non si stupì quando vide che il suo compagno aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.

"Mi spiace, professore. Posso fare qualcosa per lei?" gli chiese dolcemente. "Vorrei poterla aiutare."

La folla intanto passava allegramente accanto a loro e addirittura attraverso di loro, chiacchierando, ridendo e scherzando come fanno tutti i ragazzi del mondo quando sono assieme.

"Non può far nulla per me; nessuno può aiutarmi," rispose il vecchio mago mentre la voce gli si faceva tremante. "Oggi è una giornata speciale, ed io sono condannato a riviverla tutti gli anni."

"Ma quest'anno la condivide con me. Perché?" domandò lei, sentendo crescere la curiosità… e l'inquietudine.

"Lo scoprirà presto, temo," rispose lui, ricomponendosi e ricoprendosi di nuovo il viso col cappuccio. "Vorrei che tutto questo le fosse risparmiato, ma ormai ha accettato e non può far altro che andare avanti."

La donna volse di nuovo il capo verso i ragazzi che sciamavano a frotte, dal castello verso il cortile, e dal cortile verso il castello, chiamandosi e scambiandosi commenti e risate. Alcuni di loro portavano tra le braccia zucche gigantesche nelle quali erano state intagliate bocche ghignanti e occhi accigliati. Altri li seguivano portando festoni viola, neri e argento a forma di ragni e di pipistrelli, seguiti da una maga anziana, grassoccia e sorridente.

"Dove le mettiamo, professoressa Sprite?" chiese una ragazza, guardando con evidente apprensione la zucca che aveva in braccio e che le aveva improvvisamente strizzato l'occhio.

"Portiamole nella Sala Grande, ragazzi," rispose allegramente la maga. "Vedrete, sarà una festa di Halloween bellissima col vostro aiuto."

Le mura sembravano alte e cupe sotto il cielo gonfio di nuvole grigiastre, ma la gioia che splendeva su quei giovani volti era rincuorante. La donna osservò di nuovo Silente, e si accorse che lo sguardo dell'anziano mago era fisso su un punto in particolare.

"Eccoli," mormorò Silente, alzando una mano come a nascondere il viso.

Due adolescenti, un ragazzo e una ragazza, erano usciti da un portone e scendevano i gradini che portavano al cortile esterno, immersi in un'animata conversazione. Incuriosita, la donna li osservò: la ragazza aveva fiammanti capelli rossi ed un'espressione determinata che si addolcì in un sorriso non appena si accorse dei preparativi per la festa.

Il ragazzo – alto, magro, capelli neri lunghi e lisci davanti agli occhi e un aspetto poco curato in generale, come di coloro che hanno poca stima di sé stessi – si rivolgeva a lei con naturalezza, ma anche con una sorta di cauta attenzione, come se avesse paura di dir qualcosa di troppo. I suoi occhi non avevano abbandonato il viso di lei neanche per un momento, tanto da rischiare di inciampare sull'ultimo gradino.

"Lily…" mormorò la donna riconoscendoli, e Silente aggiunse in un soffio, "Severus…"

I due ragazzi passarono vicino alla donna e al vecchio mago, poi si fermarono, alzando il volto al cielo.

"Non sembra che voglia piovere proprio adesso, "commentò Severus con tono speranzoso, continuando evidentemente un discorso già iniziato. "Allora, stasera è Halloween, e domani non ci sono compiti. Che ne dici, ci facciamo una passeggiata fino al lago? Abbiamo ancora almeno un'ora buona prima che gli altri finiscano le loro pozioni e Lumacorno li lasci uscire."

"Io non ne sarei così sicura," rispose Lily con una risatina. "Credo che Potter fosse già a buon punto. Aveva già aggiunto le radici di mandragola, e se è così, tra un quarto d'ora sarà fuori anche lui."

"Ragione di più per non farci trovare qui ad aspettarlo," ribattè Severus con una smorfia, poi si girò a guardare Lily, e per un attimo, i suoi occhi brillarono di una luce adorante. La donna si sentì sciogliere di tenerezza. Lily invece lo considerò con sguardo critico.

"Non ti piace proprio James, vero?" sospirò. "In effetti, è un tale bullo pieno di sé… ma sì, dai, andiamo a farci una camminata verso il lago… Però cerchiamo di non star via troppo, il vecchio Luma potrebbe uscire a cercarci."

"E' vero!" esclamò il ragazzo, e un sorriso divertito gli rischiarò il viso, illuminando i suoi tratti spigolosi. "Rotolando su quella pancia, ci beccherebbe subito!"

Lily scoppiò a ridere; poi, con un movimento fluido, si appoggiò confidenzialmente al braccio di Severus, e i due ragazzi si avviarono verso la loro meta. Mentre le passavano accanto, la donna riuscì ancora a sentire Lily che rideva e chiedeva con tono scherzoso qualcosa al suo compagno. Ma quello che la colpì maggiormente fu l'espressione di Severus. Il ragazzo era raggiante. Il suo viso esprimeva una gioia infinita ed una dedizione totale mentre scortava attentamente Lily sul viale ciottoloso e le parlava, beandosi di ogni suo sorriso.

Erano ormai lontani quando un altro ragazzo alto e castano, che portava occhiali tondi, si precipitò fuori dalla porta e scese gli scalini a precipizio.

"Evans!" gridò nel cortile, facendo voltare la testa a tutti gli altri studenti presenti. "Evans, che fine hai fatto? Perché non mi hai aspettato? Evans! EVANS!"

La ragazza, ormai una figurina in lontananza, dovette evidentemente sentire quel grido a volume altissimo, perché si girò e fece un cenno di saluto con la mano, poi riprese il cammino. Anche Severus agitò una mano in un gesto che poteva essere un saluto o uno sberleffo, quindi si rimise in marcia accanto a lei. Divertita, la donna notò che ogni suo movimento, da come teneva alta la testa a come camminava con passi agili e scattanti, esprimeva un'immensa gioia, un'esultanza troppo grande per non essere notata.

E la notò infatti anche un altro studente dall'aria stanca e malandata, i cui capelli bruni erano già striati di grigio in molti punti. Il ragazzo era uscito dal portone proprio in quel momento, si era fermato a osservare le figurine in lontananza e poi aveva sceso lentamente i gradini, avvicinandosi al suo compagno e notandone l'espressione delusa.

"Direi che questa volta ti è andata male, James," commentò pianamente. "Perché non la lasci perdere? E' chiaro che tu non le interessi."

"E secondo te dovrei permettere a Snivellus di prendersela lui e magari dirgli anche grazie, eh, Remus?" commentò James, alzando il mento come a sfidare il rivale lontano. Quindi continuò con tono aggressivo. "E poi non è vero che non le interesso. Deve solo piantarla di andarsene in giro con quel bastardo di Serpeverde e decidersi ad usare meglio gli occhi, perché sono sicuro che ce li ha. E dovrebbe avere anche un cervello."

"Certo," mormorò Remus, stropicciandosi il viso con aria assorta. James si girò a guardarlo con faccia bellicosa, poi strinse i pugni in uno scatto di rabbia.

"Al diavolo!" esclamò, voltando le spalle al panorama e incrociando il sorriso sardonico di un altro studente appena sceso in cortile. La donna non fece fatica ad identificare in lui Sirius Black.

"Andata male ancora una volta, eh, amico?" sogghignò il nuovo arrivato, e preso da parte James, gli sussurrò all'orecchio, guardando di sottecchi Remus che osservava il cielo con aria pensosa, "Sai, ho avuto un'ideuzza che potrebbe far abbassare la cresta per sempre al nostro amico in verde e argento. Basta solo trovare il momento adatto… anzi, la notte adatta..."

E ridendo di gusto all'espressione sconcertata di James, Sirius cominciò a fischiettare sommessamente.

La donna rimase a guardare i tre ragazzi, a cui si era aggiunto in quel momento anche un giovane Peter Minus dai movimenti furtivi, poi si voltò verso Silente.

"Perché tanto stupido odio e disprezzo?" chiese freddamente. Sapeva cosa sarebbe avvenuto di lì a qualche tempo. Il piano di Sirius si sarebbe messo in moto. E da quel momento, quante altre cose sarebbero accadute senza che nessun altro riuscisse più a frenare la valanga? Il confronto tra la pura felicità di Severus a cui aveva appena assistito e il dolore che lo attendeva in quella trappola senza scampo le stringeva il cuore. "Possibile che nessuno abbia mai capito?"

Silente abbassò la testa, evidentemente angosciato.

"E' il mio continuo rimorso," mormorò. "E' la notte di Halloween, e io sono condannato a rivivere questi ricordi per sempre. E lei è stata scelta per condividerli con me."

Per un attimo, la donna rimase incerta, poi chiese amaramente, "Perché?

Il vecchio mago la prese per mano. "Non posso dirglielo. Ci deve arrivare da sola. Venga con me. C'è un altro ricordo che deve vedere. Io non posso fare altro che mostrarglielo."

...

La casa era ridotta ad un mucchio di rovine fumanti. Il piano di sopra in particolare era sventrato come se qualcosa lo avesse fatto esplodere. Il silenzio era troppo teso, sembrava destinato a spezzarsi da un momento all'altro per lasciar spazio a qualcosa di terribile.

E qualcosa di terribile accadde.

Un grido profondo, un singhiozzo disperato, un dolore immenso impossibile da controllare che si esprimeva con gemiti strazianti.

Severus era in ginocchio sul pavimento distrutto di una stanza dalle pareti squarciate. Tra le braccia stringeva la ragazza dai capelli rosso fiamma, i cui occhi chiusi ed il viso sereno apparivano rilassati nell'abbandono pacato del sonno. Ma c'era qualcosa di troppo immoto in lei, di troppo innaturalmente tranquillo.

Severus invece aveva gli occhi aperti, invetriati di pianto, e tutto il suo corpo era scosso da singhiozzi ansimanti che lo facevano rabbrividire di orrore e di dolore.

Stringendosi a Silente, la donna si coprì il viso con le mani e cercò invano di frenare le lacrime, commossa da quei sussurri rauchi, traboccanti di sofferenza, con cui il giovane ora si rivolgeva alla ragazza, cullandola tra le braccia, piangendo, parlandole, accusandosi in una disperazione così lacerante da risultare ancor più spaventosa dello spettacolo di morte che lo circondava.

Alle sue spalle, un bimbo singhiozzava inutilmente, aggrappato alle sbarre del suo lettino, e alzava le braccine per chiamare la mamma. La mamma che non sarebbe più accorsa a consolare quel pianto e a baciare quella piccola fronte delicata su cui ora spiccava una ferita a forma di saetta.

Consapevole di non poter far nulla e sentendosi consumare d'angoscia davanti a quella scena, la donna volse il capo verso il suo accompagnatore, per nulla sorpresa di vedere le lacrime luccicare anche sulla sua barba candida.

"Mi porti via," sussurrò con voce strozzata dal pianto. "Mi porti via subito!"

"L'avverto, "rispose lui con voce tremante. "Non le piacerà dove stiamo andando. Eppure è necessario che ci andiamo."

...

La donna riaprì gli occhi preparandosi a qualcosa di spaventoso. Ma non c'era nulla di spaventoso in quel luogo in penombra. Man mano che i suoi occhi si abituavano alla tenue luce delle candele e distinguevano sempre meglio i dettagli, la donna si rese conto di trovarsi in una stanza austeramente arredata.

Una scrivania, una sedia, un armadio e un letto, tutti costruiti in un legno massiccio e cupo, riempivano con le loro forme pesanti gli spazi della stanza. Seduto sulla sedia, appoggiato alla scrivania col viso nascosto tra le mani, stava il ragazzo di prima, Severus Snape, ormai fatto uomo.

Improvvisamente, il quadrò appeso dietro alle sue spalle si animò, rivelando il ritratto di Albus Silente. Istintivamente, la donna si girò a guardare il suo accompagnatore, sconcertata nel vedere apparire il suo doppio sulla parete. Il Silente accanto a lei sorrise amaramente, mentre il Silente nel quadro cominciava a parlare.

"Come mai ancora qui, Severus?" chiese in tono gentilmente accusatorio. "Il banchetto di Halloween comincerà tra pochi minuti. Come preside, è tuo dovere presiedere alla festa. Non vorrai che i Carrow notino la tua assenza!"

"Non posso andare, Albus," rispose piano Severus, senza scostare le mani dal viso.

"Cosa vorresti dire, Severus?" domandò freddamente il mago più anziano. "Abbiamo lavorato tutto questo tempo per far funzionare il piano. Tu sai quanto sia importante per il nostro mondo che tu continui questa… questa recita fino alla fine."

"Ho detto che non posso andare, Albus!" scattò improvvisamente Severus, e abbassò le mani per girarsi a guardare il suo vecchio mentore. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e le labbra tremanti, e la donna si sentì stringere il cuore di fronte a quella prova evidente di sofferenza. Ma il ritratto di Albus si limitò a considerarlo sdegnosamente.

"Hai giurato, Severus," disse pianamente. "Hai giurato nel nome di lei."

"E' proprio per questo che non posso farlo," replicò Severus, stringendo i pugni. "Come pensi che mi senta, stasera? Questo giorno è dedicata a Lily. Ad ogni festa di Halloween rinnovo il mio voto e la mia scelta. Come posso macchiare il suo ricordo con la farsa che deve avvenire in Sala Grande? Come posso sedermi a tavola con quei due assassini e fingere di essere felice?"

"Eppure devi," disse Albus seccamente. "Perché questo è il modo migliore di onorare il tuo patto. Lasciare che gli altri credano di te ciò che non sei."

"Albus," mormorò Severus. "Tu non puoi capire. Stasera io voglio soltanto restare solo."

"Mi dispiace, ma non puoi," disse il vecchio preside con voce inflessibile.

"Allora andrò!" scattò di nuovo Severus con furia contenuta. "Siederò a capotavola e cercherò di non guardare Minerva negli occhi! Assaggerò il budino e chiederò ad Amycus di fare un discorso sulla bellezza di essere un Mangiamorte. Va bene così? E' questo che vuoi?"

Il suo tono era cresciuto fino a raggiungere l'intensità di un grido, ma Albus sembrò non averlo notato.

"Sono contento che tu abbia capito," disse invece, guardandolo con intenzione. "Non devi dimenticare quello che è accaduto sedici anni fa. E' importante che tu lo ricordi sempre." La sua voce si fece bassa, lenta e incisiva. "E' importante che tu ti ricordi perché sei venuto da me."

"Basta!" gridò Severus, curvandosi come se fosse stato ferito. "Basta! Io non dimentico!"

Alzò la testa verso il quadro e ripetè, ansimando piano e sussurrando ogni parola al ritmo del suo respiro affannoso. "Io non dimentico… e adesso vattene! Esci da questo quadro! Lasciami solo almeno per questi pochi minuti!"

"Come desideri," rispose tranquillamente il ritratto, e voltandosi, sembrò sparire attraverso la cornice.

Rimasto solo, Severus si prese di nuovo la testa tra le mani. Poi un singhiozzo profondo scosse tutto il suo corpo.

"Perdonami…" mormorò con voce rotta. "Perdonami, Lily… ti prego, perdonami, amore mio, mia unica e sola stella…" E incrociando le braccia, lentamente abbassò il capo appoggiandovelo sopra e rimanendo immobile in una sorta di quieta preghiera.

La donna aveva assistito in un silenzio che ribolliva di emozioni. A quel punto non riuscì più a frenarsi e si voltò verso il suo accompagnatore, per scoprire che Albus la stava guardando con una strana intensità.

"Io non posso far nulla," sussurrò il vecchio mago. "Ma lei può. Con la magia del mondo di fuori." Poi aggiunse, chinando la testa. "La prego…"

Per un attimo, la donna rimase interdetta, poi di colpo capì e, chinando la testa, si concentrò in una muta richiesta.

Ed ecco, una strana luce cominciò ad irradiarsi dal centro della stanza, diventando sempre più luminosa.

Una creatura eterea, un fantasma palpitante, parve lentamente prendere forma di fronte alla scrivania a cui era seduto Severus, ancora inconsapevole del prodigio che stava avvenendo davanti ai suoi occhi. Ma la luce che adesso danzava nella stanza, rischiarandola con crescente intensità, stava filtrando attraverso le braccia incrociate e la stoffa scura delle sue maniche.

Stupito, Severus alzò la testa e il respiro gli si fermò in gola.

Di fronte a lui stava la forma splendente di una giovane donna, i capelli sciolti che ondeggiavano nell'aria e le braccia protese. Un sorriso meraviglioso le illuminava il viso.

"Lily…." mormorò Severus, e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.

Il fantasma non profferì parola, ma gli si avvicinò sfavillando etereo, insostenibile nel suo splendore, e con infinita tenerezza, fece scorrere le mani sul volto del mago in una carezza incorporea e struggente.

Le lacrime ora scendevano lente sulle guance di Severus, che non staccava gli occhi dal viso di lei. Attonito, perso in uno stupore fatato, il mago contemplava l'immagine della donna così amata e ormai perduta per sempre, timoroso di spezzare l'incanto che gliela restituiva così vividamente.

Poi Lily si ritrasse, sfiorando timidamente la fronte del mago con le dita. Comprendendo che era un addio, Severus alzò una mano tentando di trattenerla, e ripetè ancora il suo nome come un'invocazione.

"Lily…" sussurrò mentre la forma di lei svaniva gradualmente e la sua luminosità si spegneva nella quieta luce delle candele.

Il silenzio riempì la stanza. La donna aveva l'impressione di poter sentire i battiti del cuore di Severus. La luce di Lily sembrava aver rischiarato il viso del mago, donandogli un'espressione di gioia ultraterrena e accendendo il suo sguardo di una miriade di scintille.

Poi qualcuno bussò bruscamente alla porta, e una voce rozza chiamò, "Stai arrivando, Snape? Mica vorrai farci aspettare proprio stasera! Il tacchino ripieno è buono quando è caldo!"

Severus respirò lentamente e chiuse gli occhi come ad imprigionarvi per sempre la visione che ancora gli splendeva nel cuore.

Quindi, riaprendo gli occhi, di nuovo padrone di se stesso, rispose col suo tono freddamente ironico, "Non sia mai che Severus Snape ti privi del tuo piacere, Amycus. Quantomeno, non questa sera. Eccomi, sono pronto. " Poi chinando la testa, ripetè sottovoce, come un giuramento, "Sì. Sono pronto."

E si alzò dalla sedia, il volto di nuovo impenetrabile che celava ogni emozione.

La donna e Silente lo guardarono uscire dalla stanza, fiero ed eretto, il passo sicuro, mentre la voce rozza di Amycus si profondeva in scuse e complimenti.

Silente si voltò verso la donna. "Grazie," mormorò, e svanì per riapparire nel ritratto sul muro.

Un attimo dopo, anche la donna sparì dalla stanza con un lieve pop.


	4. Un battito di ciglia

**Un battito di ciglia**

by Lady Memory

 _Appoggi la fronte contro il vetro spesso della finestra e senti il familiare flusso di memorie sprigionarsi ancora e chiamarti imperiosamente…_

 _Come sempre, grazie a JK Rowling per gli splendidi personaggi che ha saputo regalarci e grazie per averci permesso di infiltrarci a nostra volta nel suo mondo magico._

...~O~...

 **INVERNO**

 **Un battito di ciglia**

È pomeriggio, e tu guardi la neve cadere lentamente e rivestire prati e colline con un mantello candido. Il clima gelido, decisamente inclemente, è quello dell'inverno scozzese, severo nelle sue manifestazioni come le nuvole che lo attraversano accigliate, nascondendo e rivelando il sole in un continuo gioco a rimpiattino. Pochi attimi ancora, e il cielo trascolora, tingendosi di nero nel passaggio rituale di consegne con la notte.

L'oscurità dispiega le sue ali. Qui, ai confini del mondo, il buio arriva presto. E col buio, i ricordi.

Appoggi la fronte contro il vetro spesso della finestra e senti il familiare flusso di memorie sprigionarsi ancora e chiamarti imperiosamente. Ubbidiente, accetti il suo invito; non è poi così difficile lasciarsi andare e ritornare indietro nel tempo, seguendo il mulinare ipnotico dei fiocchi bianchi di quel tramonto cupo.

E non c'è nemmeno bisogno di magie o di incanti speciali, né di strumenti complessi come le Giratempo. Basta solo chiudere gli occhi e aspettare. Sì, aspettare un attimo, un respiro, una pausa, un sospiro profondo che divida e scandisca un ricordo dall'altro.

E forse basta anche meno. Anche solo un battito di ciglia.

 _Due ragazzini felici dalle guance arrossate si tirano palle di neve a tradimento. Con l'ultima, il maschietto porta via il cappello alla bambina, liberando una cascata di capelli rossi. Per un momento, lei sembra esterrefatta da tanta sfacciataggine; il viso le si contrae come per un pianto represso, e il ragazzo abbassa la mano, preoccupato. Velocissima, lei gli tira una pallata fenomenale e scoppia a ridere. Tutte le nubi del cielo non riescono a spegnere la gioia che quel suono puro e argentino risveglia in te ancora adesso._

Un battito di ciglia.

 _Non è andata come desideravi, ma forse potreste essere ancora amici. Lo speri tanto. E allora provi a scherzare con lei durante la gita verso Hogsmeade, e la senti ridere di nuovo, come quando era bambina. Il freddo si tramuta in un sentimento struggente… che dura finché la palla di neve che ti ha tirato James Potter non comincia a gocciolarti gelidamente nel colletto._

Un battito di ciglia.

 _L'hai perduta. Non vedrai più il suo sorriso. Non sentirai più le sue parole. Non scorgerai più nei suoi occhi quella scintilla che sembrava illuminarti l'anima. Hai offerto la tua vita in cambio della sua, ma non è servito a niente. Intanto, intorno a te, il mondo si risveglia, stupito ed esultante per la scomparsa del Signore Oscuro. Ma tu… tu senti solo il battito del tuo cuore che si raffredda come lei tra le tue braccia, mentre la neve scende gelida a ricoprire la terra._

Un battito di ciglia.

 _Sono passati tanti anni ma non l'hai dimenticata. A ricordartela adesso c'è suo figlio, un ragazzo testardo e indisciplinato, dagli occhi verdi come i suoi e dallo stesso coraggio impetuoso e ostinato. In quante cose ti rammenta sua madre! E come vorresti potergli rivelare il tuo segreto! Ma hai giurato, ed ogni notte di inverno rivedi i bianchi fiocchi di neve che suggellano lievi il tuo silenzio._

Un battito di ciglia.

 _Suo figlio per fortuna non è solo. Ha trovato due amici speciali, perfetti nella loro imperfezione. Proprio quelli che a te sono mancati. Quante avventure hanno passato insieme! A quanti pericoli hanno saputo tener testa! E adesso il ragazzo è lassù, nel gelo invernale, aspettando con cieca fiducia un indizio che tarda a venire. È a te che la speranza è stata affidata, insieme alla spada di Grifondoro… Ma il tuo cuore ha un brivido d'orrore e vorresti poterti rifiutare, perché sai che quella speranza è un inganno, perché la stessa promessa che ti vincola alla salvezza del ragazzo lo condanna anche alla sua perdizione. E quando lo vedi seguire la cerva, tuffarsi e sparire nell'acqua ghiacciata, chiudi gli occhi in silenzio, chiedendo perdono._

Un battito di ciglia.

 _Il freddo ti entra nel corpo, trafiggendolo spietato con punte roventi di terrore. Il dolore è qualcosa di indicibile. Fuoco liquido che invade le tue vene, e allo stesso tempo, le rende di ghiaccio. Il ragazzo è con te, e ti guarda con gli occhi della donna che hai amato. Non vi è stato concesso di diventare amici, ma almeno qualcosa di lei – e qualcosa di te – resterà qui con lui su questa terra. Unirai i tuoi ricordi ai suoi, in un supremo atto di offerta. Perché tutto quello che mai conoscerà di sua madre gli sarà stato donato da te._

 _E tuttavia, la tua offerta rischia di andar perduta. Nonostante i tuoi occhi supplichino, non è lui a capire cosa vorresti, ma la ragazza che gli è sempre stata accanto._

 _È lei che gli porge una fiala luminosa._

 _È lei che, tremando, lo incita ad usarla._

 _È lei che si asciuga le lacrime con gesto quasi rabbioso mentre – sconvolta - ti guarda morire._

 _Ed è la sua voce esultante il primo suono che senti quando riapri gli occhi in una gelida sera d'inverno, e la tua mente incredula accoglie di nuovo emozioni e pensieri in un frastornato stupore._

 _... ... ..._

Un battito di ciglia.

Un respiro profondo.

E un rumore leggero di passi alle tue spalle.

Ti giri e lei è là, e il tuo cuore ora batte più forte. È la donna che ha accolto il tuo risveglio con un sorriso, quello stesso meraviglioso sorriso che hai imparato a conoscere e ad amare, e che da allora non ti ha più abbandonato. Nei suoi occhi risplende ancora la stessa gioia, e guardandola, tu sai che sarà lì per te per sempre.

Un battito di ciglia, e le tue braccia sono già attorno a lei, mentre la neve continua a cadere seppellendo i ricordi nella sua coltre bianca, e la notte si illumina d'amore, schiudendosi alla gioia.


	5. Tempo d'estate

**Tempo d'estate  
**

da Lady Memoria

 _Il mondo si rinnova ancora una volta e si riveste di gioia._

 _Come sempre, grazie a JK Rowling per gli splendidi personaggi che ha saputo regalarci e grazie per averci permesso di infiltrarci a nostra volta nel suo mondo magico._

... ~ ~ ...

 **ESTATE**

 **TEMPO D'ESTATE  
**  
Nella quiete del suo laboratorio, Severus Snape appoggia la fronte alle mani intrecciate e sospira.

L'inverno, che ha ruggito fuori dalle finestre fino a diventare rauco, ha lasciato il posto al clima primaverile, mutevole e discontinuo, ma pronto a dare il benvenuto all'acido sole scozzese dei mesi caldi. La neve si è sciolta, i fiori hanno fatto timidamente capolino. Il mondo si rinnova ancora una volta e si riveste di gioia.

Severus sospira. Anche miss Granger oggi ha scelto un abito nuovo per scendere nel laboratorio di pozioni: vivacemente colorato, con le maniche corte strette da un polsino civettuolo… ed uno scollo intrigante, chiuso però da una spilla di Grifondoro.

Severus sospira per la terza volta e si chiede come mai abbia notato tutti questi dettagli irrilevanti. In effetti non lo sa. Ma ha davvero importanza?  
Chissà che miss Granger non lo aiuti a capire.

Dopotutto, l'estate è alle porte...

O forse è già nella stanza?


	6. Autunno in Scozia

**Tempo d'estate  
**

by Lady Memory

 _Come sempre, grazie a JK Rowling per gli splendidi personaggi che ha saputo regalarci e grazie per averci permesso di infiltrarci a nostra volta nel suo mondo magico._

... ~ ~ ...

 **AUTUNNO**

 **Autunno in Scozia**

Sono gli ultimi giorni. Il rosso delle foglie degli alberi si mescola ancora in infinite sfumature al verde dei prati. L'aria è satura di umidità, le piogge brevi ed improvvise, mentre il sole si limita a far capolino per essere subito avvolto dalle nuvole che galoppano nel cielo, spinte dal vento.

Severus Snape è seduto solo soletto in un piccolo spiazzo dei giardini di Hogwarts, un posto molto poco frequentato dagli altri studenti, e che per questo lui ha eletto a suo luogo di meditazione. E ce ne sono tanti di pensieri in quei giorni!

Il cerchio attorno a lui si sta stringendo. Prima o poi dovrà decidere cosa fare. Gli altri Serpeverde che lo hanno ammesso nelle loro confidenze cominciano a guardarlo con occhi sospettosi. Gli è stato fatto un grande onore, perché non accetta subito? Cosa lo trattiene? Il Signore a cui dovrebbe offrire la sua lealtà ha molto di donargli. Sicuramente più di quanto Severus si sia sempre aspettato da quel mondo che finora l'ha tenuto sdegnosamente ai margini.

Ma c'è qualcosa che ancora lo fa dubitare. Un filo sottile ma continuo di inquietudine e malinconia, che oggi lo ha portato a sedersi in quel cantuccio nascosto e a contemplare la natura che lo circonda. Così varia e mutevole, così vivace nei suoi colori e tuttavia così pacifica…

Severus pensa che soltanto il cielo, con il vento che rincorre le nubi, riesce a dare una forma alla sua immaginazione accesa. Vedere quel turbinio nell'aria, che riflette così potentemente le sue emozioni, lo esalta e lo rattrista allo stesso modo.

E quel rosso così intenso di cui tutte le piante sembrano gloriarsi in un'ultima esplosione di gioia prima di spegnersi nel grigiore dell'inverno, non gli ricorda forse qualcuno, qualcuno con cui Severus non sa più come comportarsi?

Quella bambina solare e affettuosa, quella ragazzina attenta e dalle eccezionali doti in pozioni, quella splendida giovane donna dai capelli fiammanti a cui Severus ha dischiuso le porte di un mondo che lei non avrebbe neanche saputo immaginare, è andata avanti e l'ha lasciato solo e confuso.

Severus si china in avanti, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. Una piccola foglia rossa sceglie proprio quel momento per staccarsi dalle sue compagne e volteggia leggera negli sbuffi di brezza del giardino, scendendo a conoscere la terra da cui è nata.

Lieve lieve, girando gioiosamente su sé stessa, la fogliolina scende e si impiglia nei capelli neri, lunghi e disordinati, di Severus, con un tocco gentile che sembra una carezza. Il ragazzo avverte quel tocco, e per un attimo, si immobilizza tremante. Tutti i suoi sogni, tutti i suoi desideri, tutte le sue speranze si concentrano in quell'intensa emozione che lo fa vibrare. Poi l'autunno allarga le sue ali e scompare, travolto dall'inverno in arrivo.

Un fiocco di neve fa timidamente la sua comparsa, subito seguito da altri più audaci. Il vento crea mulinelli sempre più aspri. Il sole scompare definitivamente, inghiottito da nubi grigie cariche di tempesta.

È ora di andare. Severus si avvolge il mantello addosso e tutto il peso della decisione da prendere gli stringe il cuore. Il ragazzo alza il suo viso dai tratti affilati verso il cielo. Non c'è più luce, non c'è più pace, non c'è più armonia. Sentendo il freddo penetrargli nell'anima, Severus si alza e si dirige verso il castello.

Stasera darà finalmente una risposta a chi la aspetta.


End file.
